The Aftermath Saga 10 Small Victories
by MTP
Summary: Could a new stranger hold the key to Lavender's strange feelings? And what else does he have planned?
1. Memories

Chapter 1 - Memories

_Log entry - Mobius date: 17th of the 3rd month 3250 - Logged user: T2_

It's hard to believe what just happened. Many people have called this month the 'Month of Sorrow' and I am inclined to agree with them. First it was the incident with Tails parents, they caused enough pain to sort us for many years. I just had to go out didn't I?! I can't help but blame myself for this. If I hadn't found Chalk, if I hadn't been so careless about her, if.......sorry. It just keeps running through my mind. I can't stop thinking about it.

It's been nearly five days since Robotnik's Destroyers swept across Mobotropolis. It was painful to watch. I never knew Robotropolis but I do now. I can see why everyone cherished what Mobotropolis was. Marble and skin to metal and happiness to despair. It was awful to see the children's reaction to it all. Lavender hasn't stopped crying since we had to flee. Miles and Alicia are taking it slightly better. They do have each other after all. Saying that Bunnie found them both curled up in a ball together crying the other day. The loss of Sonic, Sally, Tails and Amy has been a hard blow and there is worse. We've got reports that Little Planet is gone. Who knows where it's gone. It could be lost forever now because the Time Stones went with it. And so did Marian and Patrick.

Bunnie has also had a hard time. Knuckles never returned from his trip to investigate the Floating Island. Reports tell us that the Floating Island is completely gone and in its place is a huge field of energy. What's more worrying is that the field is expanding. We haven't been able to determine the rate but it is expanding.

The others, well there coping, I think. I can feel Petya's sadness through our link. She has spent a lot of time alone and I worry about her. Sonia and Manic have been looking glum for days. They've been through this before in there reality but they never expected it to happen again. Charles hasn't rested in days. He is so determined to resurrect the de-robotisiser technology. He hasn't had much luck though. The records were destroyed and he is going of memory.

Anyway I must sign out now. I am needed on the defence line.

-----------------------------------------

_Log entry - Mobius date:  3rd of the 9th month 3250 - Logged user: Petya Hertzagovanov_

It..........it happened. It was my fault as well. My carelessness has led us almost to the brink of destruction. I was coming back from a strike on Robotropolis when.......I didn't notice it. A security orb had followed me back. Those orbs are more intelligent now......I couldn't.......no! No excuses! I was careless and we have paid for it today. Robotnik launched a full scale attack on our base in the Great Forest. We barely got away with our lives. We lost everything! Weapons, plans, data crystals, everything. Robotnik knows all about us now. None of our other bases are safe anymore. We have to start over and hope to survive. Life will be hard now. Life will be very hard indeed.

-----------------------------------------

_Log entry - Mobius date: 26th of the 6th month 3251 - Logged user: Manic_

After over a year of running and retreating we finally might be able to take stand! Today will be a day to remember in the fight against Robotnik. Today Knotlake was finally established! A place we have been working hard to create since last year. A place of commitment, courage and determination. I haven't felt anything like it in my life. The atmosphere is buzzing. You might almost be forgiven to think that the whole situation around us doesn't exist. We finally have something to smile about.

Now it is time to strike back! We have a base, we have a plan and soon we will have the mean to carry it out. The children seem to be coping slightly better now anyway. Miles and Alicia have even started training to become proper freedom fighter. They are doing well too. Alicia is very athletic and has a good mind for puzzles, she has also taken to Bunnies martial art lessons really well. Miles is still a bit wild. He's trying to hard to be like Sonic. It's understandable I suppose. But with all the excitement and happiness, people's spirits have been lifted and nobody really cares.

-----------------------------------------

_Log Entry - Mobius date: 19th of the 9th month 3251 - Logged user: Bunnie Rabbot_

Ah still can't believe he's gone. It's been nearly a year and a half since Knuckles was presumed dead. We haven't found any trace of him anywhere. It's not fair. We were just starting to get it sorted out between us and now he's gone. I still wake up in the morning and think he's still here. Then I remember and I burst into tears. Ah've tried to put it behind me but it still comes up. Ah still hold a little hope that we will find him, it's what keeps me going.

On the other hand we have a few things to celebrate. Knotlake has now been established for nearly three month. In that time we have made more advances than in the last year. What was lost has been found and what was taken will soon be taken back. Robotnik fell once and he will fall again!

-----------------------------------------

_Log entry - Mobius date: 20th of the 9th month 3251 - Logged user: Sir Charles Hedgehog_

I've done it! I didn't think it was possible but it was. I have been able to recreate the equations and designs needed to build a de-robotisiser. I haven't told anyone yet but when the news come out it will no doubt spark the 3 month anniversary into something much bigger. I've been working solid for a year and a half and I've finally done it. All I have to do is refine the design slightly and then we can begin construction. Once that is done we can finally formulate a rescue plan. Don't worry Soni boy we're coming to get you!

-----------------------------------------

_Log entry - Mobius date: 1st of the 4th month 3252 - Logged user: Sonia_

We did it! We actually did it! I can't believe it. After two years we have finally taken the first step to retaking Mobius. Yesterday evening myself, Chalk, T2 and Petya led a raid on Robotnik's main control building. As we expected Robotnik sent our friends to stop us. After a small battle we managed to knock Sally out with an EMP pulse. The others eluded us this time but it's a start. We we're not without our casualties though. We would have lost T2 and Petya were it not for Chalk. She threw herself into the line of fire allowing T2 to capture Sally. Chalk was badly injured. She is conscious though and for that everyone is thankful. Sally is due to be de-robotisised later today. Charles has been madly tinkering the de-robotisiser all morning. He wants to make sure everything goes smoothly. We all do really. I just hope Chalk is ok.

-----------------------------------------

_Log entry - Mobius date: 1st of the 4th month 3252 - Logged user: Chalk_

I will say this much. There is not one part of my body that does not hurt. I do not regret what I did. If I hadn't taken the shot T2 would probably be dead and probably so would Petya, Sonia and myself. If T2 had been hit and killed he wouldn't have been able to knock Sally out with the pulse. I also felt a need to do it. A sudden surge of responsibility. I guess I'm still guilty about what I did under Robotnik's control. The others have forgiven me and welcomed me into the group but I still do not forgive myself. I probably never will. Not until everyone is safe and Robotnik is finally driven from our lives. On that day maybe I will be able to let go of the past. Until then I must remain as I am. That is a certainty.


	2. Happy Reunions

Chapter 2 - Happy Reunions

"Hold on. I'm shutting it down." said Charles.

Bunnie, T2, Petya, Manic and Sonia held their breath. In front of them was a large smoke filled tube. It was of course the de-robotisiser. It was even cruder than the version they had had back in Knothole all those years ago. The smoke was a by-product of the procedure and it clouded everyone's vision. The gentle humm in the room subsided and for a few seconds the only sound was everyone's heavy breathing. The smoke slowly subsided and dispersed. Everyone gasped. There on the platform lay Sally. The real Sally. It had actually worked. Sonia suddenly spun and hugged Charles.

"You did it!" she cried.

Charles was too amazed to answer. Slowly Sonia released him and they both walked over to join everyone else by Sally side. She lay on her side in a half curled up position. Her eyes were lightly closed and her breathing was light but steady. They waited and finally Sally made a small moan. Her breathing started to deepen slightly and slowly one eye opened slightly. Her eye watered heavily as she did and for a few seconds Sally had no memory of anything.

"Sally?" said T2 slowly.

Sally's eye opened slightly more and she moaned again. Her other eye opened and she slowly focussed on T2's face. He smiled at her.

"T2?" said Sally slowly.

"Sally you're alright!" squealed Sonia.

"S-Sonia?" said Sally slowly, still fairly out of it.

T2 slowly helped her into a sitting position and Sally spent a few moments looking around the room. Her eyes finally came to rest on T2 again.

"What? What happened?" she said.

"We rescued you Sally." replied T2, "Don't you remember?"

They knew that the robotisisation procedure simply removed the will of the person. They still had memories but no power to govern their actions.

"Rescue? Yes, it's coming back." said Sally.

Sally blinked heavily and then looked from one of them to the next. She gave a small sniff and her eyes started to water again.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"Sugah." said Bunnie kneeling down next to her.

Bunnie put an arm around Sally shoulder and looked directly into her eyes.

"It's ok Sally girl."

Sally collapsed sideways onto Bunnie and gave a few small sobs into Bunnie's arm. Bunnie looked up and motioned with her eyes towards the door. Everyone understood. They wanted to be with Sally and make sure she was ok but for now it was probably best to leave her alone for a while. Sonia, Manic, Charles, Petya and T2 slowly got up left the room. Bunnie stayed still holding Sally for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Sally looked up at her. Bunnie looked down at her. It wasn't the Sally she had known. This one was broken. The very spirit was missing from her eyes and she looked like a scared child. Bunnie reminded herself of what Sally had been through in the past two years.

"Bunnie?" said Sally.

"Yes Sally." replied Bunnie.

"What about the other?"

Bunnie slowly closed her eyes.

"We weren't able to capture them." she said slowly opening her eyes, "They're still out there."

Sally looked like she already knew the answer but when Bunnie confirmed the final straw was broken. Sally buried her head in Bunnie's shoulder and howled. Bunnie put a hand on Sally head. Bunnie was suddenly taken back to a time two years ago. A time when she had been conforting Alicia in the same way. Those had been dark times. Bunnie quickly snapped herself out of her memories. She didn't like to dwell on the past. Those times were not this time. But perhaps these times were dark in their own way? Just then there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in." said Bunnie quietly.

Slowly the door opened.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia and Miles sat side by side on a small wall. They both had an arm around each other's shoulders. Lavender sat next to them looking at them with worried eyes. The children knew that Sally had been captured but as yet nothing else. Lavender looked away from Miles and Alicia and out over Knotlake. The village was tucked away under a small lip of rock that jutted out of the mountain range north of Robotropolis. A large crystal blue lake lay next to the village. The lake was of pure mountain water and was clear, crisp and shone like a pool of molten metal when the moons light touched it. It had been about nine months since Knotlake had been founded and Lavender had finally accepted it as her home. It had taken her a long time though. Losing Tails and Amy and then Little Planet and her grandparents had been such a blow to her that she still woke up from dreams about it. She was the only remains of her whole family now. The responsibility she felt she had made her weak in the knees.

Just then Charles, Manic, Sonia, T2 and Petya walked out of a hut nearby. Miles and Alicia both looked up and stared at them. The expression on their faces made them look like they were five years old. Petya nodded to the rest of them and then walked over to Miles and Alicia. The children slid off the wall and stood side by side watching her as she approached. Petya stopped next to them and looked at them for a few seconds saying nothing.

"Petya?" said Miles slowly.

Petya looked at him. She knew what he was going to ask.

"Is Sally ok?" he asked.

Petya didn't really know how to answer him. Sally was ok physically but mentally she was totally destroyed. It would take a while for her to recover. She knelt down next to the hedgehog. The Power Stone in her palm glowed and she placed it on Miles' shoulder. He gave a small gasp and then relaxed.

"Don't worry." said Petya slowly, "She is ok."

Miles and Alicia suddenly burst into tears and hugged each other. Petya removed her hand from Miles' shoulder. It was then that she noticed Lavender standing by herself a few feet away. She walked over to her.

"Lavender? Lavender are you ok?" she said.

Lavender shook her head. She looked up at Petya and her eyes filled with tears. Suddenly Lavender's body shimmered and she seemed to melt away. Petya watched as she transformed herself into a pool of water and ran down the small bank into the lake. Petya couldn't help but weep slightly for her. Lavender hadn't done that in a long time. Definitely not since she had moved to Knotlake. She was upset, very upset. Petya made a note to check up on her as soon as she came out. She then felt a small tug on her clothing. She turned to see Miles and Alicia standing there.

"Can......can we see her?" said Alicia quietly.

Petya didn't say anything. She smiled and put a hand on both of their shoulders. She turned them around and walked back to the hut she had come out of.

-----------------------------------------

The door opened and Petya, Miles and Alicia stood on the threshold. Bunnie looked at them and then back at Sally. Sally was still curled in a ball in her arms. What was Petya doing?! Sally was too fragile at the moment. Miles and Alicia shouldn't see her in this state. She looked at Petya and glared. Petya only motioned to Miles and Alicia and then to Sally. Bunnie finally nodded but not without resistance.

Slowly Petya led Miles and Alicia into the room. Bunnie gave Sally a small nudge and she looked up. Bunnie met her gaze and then looked to the side. Sally followed her line of sight and saw Miles and Alicia. Tears welled in her eyes again and began to roll down her cheek. Miles and Alicia stopped and looked at Sally. They could both see that she wasn't herself. Sally was never like this. Alicia slowly approached and knelt down next to her. Memories of old came back to Alicia. Memories of Sally comforting her when she was upset and saddened. Alicia reached out her hand and nervously touched her mother's hand.

"Mother?" she said quietly.

Sally sniffed and swallowed. She slowly turned her hand so as to hold Alicia's. She looked into Alicia's eyes and her lower lip began to tremble. Suddenly she turned back to Bunnie's shoulder and started to cry. Alicia's eyes watered and she collapsed on top of Sally as she started to cry as well. A few seconds later Miles was there as well. Bunnie, Alicia and Miles all hugged Sally as she continued to cry.

-----------------------------------------

Petya walked beside the lake. She had slipped out quietly a few moments before. Maybe being with the children will help she thought to herself.

_That is a good idea._

_T2! Don't do that. You shocked me._

_Sorry Petya._

_What do you want?_

_Have you seen Lavender? I've been looking for her for a while now._

_Lavender! I was meaning to look for her myself. She slipped into the lake just before I took the children to see Sally._

_The old puddle trick again?_

_Yes._

_She hasn't done that in a long time. She must be really upset._

_That's why I want to find her._

_I'll help._

T2 and Petya walked along the lakeside looking for any sign of Lavender. The area around her always seemed to be a bit brighter and more vibrant and that was a dead give away. After a short while they found her hiding in a patch of grass just outside the village. Petya knelt down beside her and reached out towards her. Lavender recoiled and continued to sob quietly.

"Lavender dear, what's wrong?" said T2 kneeling down as well.

Lavender looked up at him and then suddenly flung her arms around him. T2 instinctively threw his arms around her as well.

"It's ok Lavender. What is it?" he said.

"Uncle T2." said Lavender as she buried her head in his shoulder.

T2 gently stroked her head trying to calm her down.

"Lavender. Petya told me about the puddle thing earlier. There's something wrong isn't there?" said T2.

Lavender just nodded on his shoulder.

"What?" he replied.

"It's just that………you're the closest thing I've got to a family now." said Lavender looking up slightly.

T2 finally understood. In all the excitement about rescuing Sally they had forgotten that they hadn't rescued Tails or Amy. Lavender hadn't shown any sign of distress but it was apparent now.

"Don't worry Lavender. We will rescue Tails and Amy." he said.

"But what if you don't?" said Lavender suddenly.

She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears. Lavender had always been a mix of personalities since she had been transformed two years ago. A mature twenty year old mind in the body of a nervous six year old child. T2 could tell that it was the twenty year old he was talking to now. Her voice was crisp and it held a hint of panic in it.

"What if you don't rescue them?" continued Lavender, "Then I'll be the last of the Prowers."

"Lavender. I don't know how and I certainly don't know when but I swear to you that we will rescue them. We will rescue them and once again you will have a family. Until that time comes you need to be strong. We have to go on fighting. Never looking back, never giving up and never surrendering." said T2.

He placed a hand on either of her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes. The six year old came back out again. Lavender smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you uncle T2." she said.

_You certainly have a way with her._

_Yes Petya._

_What now?_

_I'm going to stay here with Lavender for a while. She needs a bit of company and friendship._

_Very well. I'm going to see how the preparation for tomorrow are doing._

_For Alicia birthday?_

_And the children's acceptance into the freedom fighter group._

_It's funny how this coincided with Sally's rescue isn't it?_

_Yes it is._

Petya smirked and then got up. T2 watched her leave and turned back to Lavender. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

"That's better Lavender. You have a sleep and regain your strength."

T2 brushed his hand across her hair. She was a cute kid and didn't deserve this. He looked up and glared at the sky.

-----------------------------------------

Alicia snuggled into Sally's side. Sally had stopped crying now and was sitting with her back to the wall with Miles and Alicia on either side. Bunnie was busying herself elsewhere in the room. Sally smiled happily as she looked from Miles to Alicia. They had been sitting quietly for a little while now. No one wanted to speak, they were all happy enough to sit and smile. Finally Sally decided to say something.

"I'm so happy to see you again." she said slowly.

Miles and Alicia looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Me too mum." said Miles.

Alicia just hmmed and rubbed her head on Sally arm.

"I've missed you both so much. Even when I was….."

Sally stopped and took a deep breath. Probably best not to bring that up. Just being with the children for this short time had somehow revitalised her. She felt different already. She was so glad to be free again.

-----------------------------------------

It was later in the day and the sun had started to dip below the horizon. Sally had finally decided to go outside. She had been filled in on the bits of her rescue she couldn't remember and was now on a small mission of thank you. Sally couldn't believe how wonderful Knotlake was. It was similar to Knothole but smaller in size. It was encased on three sides by mountains and the lip of the overhanging mountain virtually completely obscured it from view. The only way to see Knotlake was from the west and that's if you were looking for it. Sally looked this way now. The sun had become a semi circle on the horizon now. Its long rays shone across the barren plain below and glinted of the lake. Sally couldn't but feel slightly saddened. The plain below had once been fertile and green and had been the home of many Mobians who were now no doubt robotisised. Sally turned away from the sunset and walked over to a large hut at the edge of the village. A green cross had been painted on a crude sign hanging outside. She opened the door and looked inside. At the far end of the room a brown rabbit lay in a bed. A pink hedgehog sat next to the bed. Sally opened the door a bit more and walked in. The hedgehog looked up as she entered.

"Sa…Sally?" she said.

"Hello Sonia." said Sally slowly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sonia as carefully as she could.

"I'm feeling better. Still a little nervous and scared."

"I understand."

Sonia turned her head back to Chalk.

"Is she ok?" asked Sally.

"We think she'll be ok. If it wasn't for her we would never have been able to rescue you and chances are we would all be dead." replied Sonia.

"I know."

"I'm worried about her though. She's such a good friend."

Sally nodded. Apparently Chalk and Sonia had become the closest friends you could imagine. They did everything as a pair. Sally knew what it felt like. She walked over to Chalk's bed and sat down next to Sonia.

"Chalk?" she said softly, "Chalk?"

"She's asleep Sally." said Sonia, "You can speak to her in the morning."

"But I want to say thank you. I owe this to her. She is the reason I am standing here. I need to….."

"No you don't." said Chalk.

Sonia and Sally jumped slightly. Chalk slowly opened her eyes and rolled her head to look at Sally.

"You don't need to say anything." said Chalk, "I was the reason you were robotisised. Control or no control it was still my fault. I will never be satisfied until all of you are safe again and Robotnik is beaten for good. At that time you may thank me. Until then let's just……..let's just continue as we are."

Sally looked at Chalk. She didn't know how determined the rabbit was.

"You could have been killed." said Sally.

"Then it would have been worth while. But I wasn't and that's what's important. You're free, I will be fine in a few days and…..argh!"

"Chalk rest please!" said Sonia getting slightly worried.

"Argh. Ok Sonia."

Chalk slowly rolled her head back and took a few deep breaths. Sonia looked at Sally.

"You better go. I'll stay here and look after her." she said.

"Have you stayed with her every night?" asked Sally.

"Yes. She's my friend. I owe it to her."

"Ok then. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night my queen."

Sally gave a small sniff and then turned and left the building.

-----------------------------------------

To the south a large storm was brewing. Huge towering columns of black cloud swirled in the sky. The occasional flash of lightning lit up the cloud. The sound of thunder echoed across the landscape. A figure moved beneath the clouds. He carried a large gold plated staff with him. It looked very much like a trident but the central spike had been removed and in its place was a dark blue gem stone. The outer blades around the gem were curved and almost met in middle. The figure threw back the hood of the cloak he was wearing. The face of a fox poked out. His fur was a mix of two shades of blue, a medium blue on his arms, legs and face and a light blue on his chest and muzzle. Lines of dark blue ran across his body. The lines kept shifting position and made it look like his fur was alive. A small fringe of dark blue hair swept down across his face below the upward pointing strands. He wore a pair of brown leather boots, a pale yellow cape and a set of large metal shoulder pads from which a large golden amulet with another deep blue gem in it hung. Just then it started to rain. The fox looked up at the sky.

"Hmm……no rain today I think." he said to himself.

He slowly raised his staff in front of him. The gem at the tip glowed deep blue and several small orange circles of light started to spin around the end of the staff. The figure quickly slammed his staff down on the ground and there was a bright spark. The rain suddenly stopped and the clouds dispersed slightly. The fox returned his staff to his side and nodded.

"Much better. Now I have to find my nephew."

The fox put his hood back up and walked off.


	3. Lost Relations

Chapter 3 – Lost Relations 

Robotnik stormed into the central control building in Robotropolis. It had been at least a day since the Freedom Fighters had rescued Sally and he was still mad. Sonic, Tails and Amy stood in front of him awaiting his next order. At the start he had had the upper hand against them but now he was actually having to defend himself. He didn't like this change of tactics. Now that the Freedom Fighters had established a new base he was starting to lose ground.

"And they had the nerve to call it Knotlake!" roared Robotnik slamming his hand down on the console.

He spun and looked from one robot to the next.

"I want Knotlake found! I don't care how! I WANT IT FOUND! Go now!"

The three robots turned and walked from the room. Robotnik turned back to the console and hit it again.

-----------------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky the next day over Knotlake as T2 removed the blindfold around Alicia eyes. Her first reaction was to blink and then to squeal. In front of her was a huge table set out with food. A large banner hung across the table between two huts. It read 'Happy 14th Birthday Alicia'. Alicia took a few deep breaths and spun around. She flung her arms around T2.

"Oh T2! It's brilliant. I thought you had all forgotten." she said.

"Not a chance Alicia." replied T2.

-----------------------------------------

A little while later the atmosphere had clamed down slightly. Alicia had received a few presents from various people, nothing on the scale she had had back in Mobotropolis but she was very grateful. Just then T2 stood up and hit a spoon off a glass making a small ringing sound. Everyone looked at him.

"I trust we are all enjoying ourselves." he said.

"Of course not!" replied Manic with a laugh.

This reply got a small laugh from a few people.

"Good. Well today is special for more reasons than just Alicia's birthday." continued T2.

Alicia looked up from her piece of cake and stared at him. T2 got up and walked over to a small platform near the table. Alicia hadn't paid this much attention. It defiantly hadn't been there last night. T2 turned to face everyone.

"Alicia. Would you come up here please?" he said.

Alicia looked slightly nervous but slipped off her chair and walked over to the platform. Miles was watching with interest.

"And could you come up here too Miles?" said T2.

Miles blinked.

"Me?" he said quietly.

"Yes you." said Charles giving Miles a little push.

Miles walked over to the platform and joined T2 and Alicia. Everyone else started to gather round the base of the platform. T2 started to talk again.

"We all know that Miles and Alicia have been training hard in various fields since we had to flee Mobotropolis. Before I go further I'd like to thank Bunnie, Charles, Manic and Petya for there help. Second I would like to say that they have both preformed beyond my expectations. I didn't actually think I'd be doing this so soon."

Miles and Alicia were both looking puzzled now. T2 turned to them and smiled.

"And now without further ado I will get to the point. By the power granted to me as leader of the Knotlake Freedom Fighters I hereby make you both full members and welcome you into the fight against Robotnik."

Miles and Alicia both blinked hard. They couldn't believe it. They had both been officially made Freedom Fighters. Miles suddenly leapt into the air.

"ALRIGHT!" he cried.

Alicia just continued to look astounded. Just then Sally pushed her way through the crowd and jumped onto the platform. She caught hold of Miles and Alicia and hugged them tightly.

"I am so proud of you." she said.

The crowd burst into cheers. Alicia looked into Sally's eyes.

"Having you back is the best present I could have received ever." she said slowly.

Sally smiled at her and gave her another hug.

-----------------------------------------

To one side Lavender stood watching the events on the platform. She was happy for Miles and Alicia. They had everything now. Sally had been rescued, they had been made Freedom Fighters. It just seemed that they had everything. All Lavender had was hope. Hope that her parents would be rescued, hope that her grandparents were alright, hope that she would one day be made a Freedom Fighter too. She turned away and sighed. Deep down she believed it would happen but that feeling as just a feeling. On the surface she hardly had any hope at all. She walked away from the crowd and gradually the noise decreased. She sat down next to the lake and put her head in her hands. She looked out over the lake.

"They're all gone." she sighed.

Just then a feeling struck her mind. She was so surprised that she almost fell off her seat. It was a strong feeling and it came all of a sudden. She took a few deep breaths and then remembered a dream. It was a dream of two years ago. The dream that had set her on the path to her change. The dream she wished she could forget. She let out a gasping sob.

"No. No go away!" she said to herself, "GO AWAY!"

She could feel their presence again. Feel it as if they were still alive. But they weren't. They were dead. They had been dead for two years.

"Pholon!" she wailed to herself.

"Lavender? Lavender what is it?" said a voice.

Lavender looked up to see Bunnie walking towards her.

"What is it sugah?" she said.

Lavender sprang from her seat and ran to Bunnie. She grabbed hold of the rabbit and latched herself into her leg.

"Woah there suagh." said Bunnie pulling Lavender off her leg and kneeling down next to the young kitsune, "What is wrong?"

"I felt them again. They're back. I know that they're back." said Lavender.

"Who?" said Bunnie.

"Them!"

Bunnie instantly knew what she was talking about. Lavender had never called anyone 'them' but two people, Tails' parents. After the incident they had with Lavender, Lavender just couldn't bare to say their names. She always called them 'them'.

"But sugah. They can't be! You and Tails defeated them two years ago."

"I've felt them. I know I did."

"Sugah listen. You didn't feel them. Trust me on this ok sugah. They're gone and NOTHING can bring them back. You've had a very stressful few days, now why don't you go and have a lie down and a little rest. I'm sure you'll feel better afterwards."

Lavender just nodded. She began to think. Had she actually felt them? Or had it just been a reaction to the memory of the dream? No the feeling had come first. But Bunnie was right, they were gone. She let Bunnie lead her up through the village towards the hut she slept in.

-----------------------------------------

The robotic Tails flew high in the sky. Robotnik had observed what Snively had done when he had robotisised Tails many years before. He had liked the idea so much he had recreated it. The rocket boosters on Tails feet propelled him through the air as a very high speed. He was currently in search mode looking for any sign of activity but more importantly any sign of Knotlake. As of yet his search had turned up nothing. Just then he detected a small heat source nearby.

-----------------------------------------

A blue fox cracked his knuckles. He knew he was in the right place. He stood up off the log he was sitting on. He cocked his head to the sound and listened. It was very faint but yes he could hear it. Jet engines. He quickly picked up his staff and stood ready. Storm clouds started to form above him.

-----------------------------------------

The robotic Tails localized the heat source and dived into the forest below him. He landed quickly and looked around. Standing about ten meters away from him was a blue fox. He held a large golden staff and a long pale yellow cape flapped behind him. Tails quickly did a small calculation and determined that the fox was hostile. He took a step backwards and a large set of blades extended from both of his tails.

"So you want to play?" said the blue fox, "Come get some."

Tails didn't speak very often but chose to this time.

"So you think you can take me on. Very well then, it is your life to waste." he said.

The blue fox smiled at him and spun his staff around behind him. Tails lunged forwards and then threw his tails in front of him causing them to crash together in a jaw like way in front of him. The fox had jumped to avoid the attack and just as Tails' tails clashed together he landed on them. One foot on either tail. Tails looked rather surprised at this. The fox slammed his staff down on Tails' head. As he did the blue gem at the end of it glowed brightly and Tails felt a surge of strange energy flow through him. He felt dizzy, if a robot can feel dizzy, and stumbled backwards. The fox somersaulted backwards landing a few meters away. Tails head quickly cleared and he charged again. This time he spun his Tails around the side in a slicing like action. The fox did another backward somersault and rose his staff into the air. Lines of orange energy started to form around the end. The clouds above them suddenly darkened and the sound of thunder roared. Suddenly the clouds above them erupted with lightning, showering the ground below with high-energy bolts. Several of them hit Tails and he stumbled. The fox used this moment of weakness to dive forwards. The gem in his staff glowed and he pointed it directly at Tails. The gem erupted with a fine blue beam of energy. Tails couldn't dodge in time and the beam hit him. He felt weak, as if the very fabric of his mind was being ripped away. He suddenly found himself more aware of his surrounding. He found he could control his own body. He felt free. The fox watched on as Tails collapsed to the ground.

"Now you are free my kin." said the fox slowly as he sat down on a log next to the unconscious Tails.

-----------------------------------------

Robotnik always seemed to be angry at the moment. He was now storming around the control room growling to himself. Sonic and Amy had just returned from their patrol. They had nothing to report but this was not what he was angry about. Tails had not reported back and was also not accepting any kind of communication or orders.

"If those Freedom Fighters have done it again……" growled Robotnik.

He growled again and didn't finish his sentence.

-----------------------------------------

Tails slowly opened his eyes. Above him was blue sky and sun. Birds tweeted in a nearby tree. For a few seconds Tails couldn't remember a thing. Why did he feel like this? He hadn't felt like this since before he was robotisised. Robotisised! He suddenly sprung upright and looked at himself. His entire body was still made of metal. Panic suddenly slipped in and he yelped.

"Aah….I see you have woken up." said a voice.

Tails head suddenly leapt from his body to looking at the surrounding area. A blue fox sat a few meters away on a log. Tails remembered him.

"You're the fox that I fought." he said.

"Yes. Indeed I am." replied the fox.

"Why am I? What am I? WHAT IS GOING ON?!" wailed Tails.

"Easy now. It will take a while for you to adjust."

"Adjust? To what?"

"To being free again."

"Free?"

"Yes free."

"But how…….who are you?!"

"My name is Links. Links Prower. I am your uncle."

Tails suddenly gasped. He dug his hands into the ground and crawled backwards a few feet until a tree stopped him. He looked at the fox with a mix of panic, fear and astonishment.

"UNCLE?!" he said totally astounded.

"Yes. I am your father's brother."

"My father?"

Just then a small voice came back to him. The last thing his parents had ever said to him, 'You haven't seen the last of us. Pholon will never die!'. Tails suddenly went tense.

"Then you're with Pholon!" cried Tails springing to his feet.

"I was at one time. Not any more though. I was expelled from the order by my brother."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No but listen to what I have to say. My brother, your father, and I never did get on well. We and his wife Juanita were the last of our order after our parents passed away. When you were born your parents got rid of you for being a freak. I was disgusted. I challenged my brother decision and he in turn expelled me. It was one against two. If I hadn't have left they would have killed me. During my exile I learned a great many things. I learned that the path I had been treading was tainted with the blood of so many people it almost made me sick. I cast off the name of Pholon and removed my mark."

Links moved his hand to his head and pulled his fringe up. Beneath it was a large circular scar. Tails winced slightly.

"That was nearly fifteen years ago. Since then I have changed my ways. I sought out the ways to make up for my mistakes and finally found them here."

Links patted his staff.

"What is that?" asked Tails.

"The staff itself is nothing special. I carved it myself out of a piece of yew wood. The blades I made from metal which I melted in the heat of the Great Volcano to the north."

"And that blue thing?"

"Aah. This is where I found my salvation. This gem is no ordinary gem. It is made of pure energy. The purest form of energy you can possible imagine. The power of the energy rings themselves."

"Ring substance!" said Tails slowly, "My god! We thought that was gone forever."

"No not gone. It is just very rare. I spent eleven years searching for this piece and the piece in my amulet here."

Tails looked at amulet around Links neck. A similar blue gem was imbedded in it.

"That is how I was able to break your programming." said Links.

Tails remembered this being done before. Sonic had used a power ring to snap Sir Charles out of his programming long ago. Just then Tails remembered something else.

"But it didn't last! The programming restored itself after several hours!" said Tails frantically.

"Relax my nephew. That was a weak form of the energy you used last time. This is pure and because of that it is permanent." replied Links.

"Wait a minute! How do you know about last time?!" said Tails.

"Well you see, once your parents abandoned you and expelled me I found myself….well inclined to look in on you and see how you were getting on. I couldn't spare much time and I didn't want to reveal myself until the time was right. If you had known about Pholon back then it would have distracted you from your work and that would not have helped your cause. I didn't like it but I thought it best that you didn't know your past. You were entitled to make your own life and not keep looking over your shoulder at the past."

Tails was astounded. He looked down at his metal body again and then back at Links.

"So if you're not Pholon, what are you?" he said.

"I am my own self. I belong to nobody except….."

Links trailed off and looked at the sky. He took a short deep breath and then looked back at Tails.

"Apart from my love." he said.

"Who is that?" said Tails.

"Was my nephew. She is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be. It was not your fault. It was not mine. It was what happened. Anyway, I am my own person. I belong to no group or cult. I am what you see in front of you."

"Which is?"

"Your uncle, your friend and most of all…..your family."

Tails couldn't take it. He had had too many events like this and his nerves were very frail.  His head sunk to his hands but he found he couldn't cry. This freaked him even more and he buried his head in his arms. Links came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------

A few hours later Tails and Links walked side by side through the forest. Tails was still finding everything hard to understand. He had been captured, robotisised, rescued by a fox who turned out to be his uncle and then freed of the power controlling him. He looked down at his metal body and shuddered. Links saw this and patted him on the back.

"So what now?" asked Tails swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Well I guess finding your friends would be the first step." replied Links.

"But I don't know where Knotlake is. I've been under Robotnik's control for two years. I know as much as him about the past events."

"Then we have a problem it would seem."

Tails just nodded and looked at his feet. He suddenly felt something stir inside him. He didn't recognize it at first but after a second he got it. He put his hands on his chest.

"You know what?" he said slowly.

"What?" replied Links.

"I think I'm hungry." said Tails totally astounded.

Links smiled.

"I had forgotten what it felt like." continued Tails.

"Well I don't have much food with me and what little I do isn't all that appetizing." said Links.

"I don't care." said Tails sitting down on a log, "I need something."

"Very well then."

Links sat down next to Tails. He opened a small pouch on his waste and took something out. It looked strangely enough like burnt toast. Tails took it and ate it eagerly. He didn't really notice the taste. He was just happy to actually feel the need to eat again.

"It will be night soon." said Links, "We need to find somewhere to sleep."

"Sleep?" said Tails.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun had started to go down and it cast long shadows everywhere.

"Sleep." said Tails to himself.


	4. The Brink Of Destruction

Chapter 4 – The Brink Of Destruction 

"Want to hurry it up Manic." said Sonia looking around nervously.

"Yo chill sis. I almost got it." replied Manic.

"Well hurry up anyway. I hate being in one place too long around here."

Manic and Sonia were currently in Robotropolis. They were standing in a small alleyway behind a large building. A large metal panel had been removed from the wall and Manic was peering at the computer terminal inside. There scout for today was to find out anything about Robotnik's latest escapades and also any planned schemes he had. Sonia was glancing one way down the street and then the other way. She had a very unhealthy dislike of Robotropolis and she hated to be stuck in one place too long. Robotnik's forces were everywhere but since they had rescued Sally the fear of a surprise drop in from one of there friends had decreased slightly. Sonic was still out there though and this scared her. He was by far the strongest one of the lot and she had run into him before on a mission. She had spent several days in the hospital ward recovering afterwards.

"Got it!" said Manic triumphantly.

"Great. Now get the information we need and lets motor!" replied Sonia.

"I hear you sis. Downloading now."

Manic quickly inserted a small disc into the console. Lines of information started to flash past the screen as the information was downloaded to the disk. A few seconds later it stopped and Manic removed the disk.

"Ok sis let's get out of….."

"Halt intruders!" came a computerized voice.

Manic and Sonia spun to see a large group of swatbots heading towards them.

"Medallions!" said Sonia quickly as she touched hers.

Sonia quickly grabbed her keyboard as it appeared. The power of their medallions was slightly reduced as Sonic medallion was not present but it was still more than enough. At least Sonic hadn't been wearing it when he had been captured. She folded the end down and rolled to the side firing. One swatbot exploded on the spot. She looked up as she saw Manic launching a volley of laser fire at a small group. They all exploded. Sonia fired again hitting another bot. The remaining bots opened fire forcing Sonia to roll behind a large pile of metal. It was then that she heard Manic knocking out a very load drumbeat. It was so loud she had to cover her ears. Suddenly there was an air piercing whine and a gigantic explosion. Chunks of debris fell around Sonia. She got up to see Manic leaping of his drumset. The shattered remains of over a dozen swatbots lay scattered around the place.

"Nice eh sis." said Manic as his drumset vanished.

"Yeah. Now we have to get out of here. That explosion will have alerted every swatbot in the area." replied Sonia.

"I get that. Let's move."

Manic quickly opened a drain cover in the floor.

"Oooh sewers!" moaned Sonia as she jumped down followed by Manic.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender woke with a start. She gripped the bedsheets and took a few deep breaths. It couldn't be. Not the dream again! Lavender whimpered softly and then tried to compose herself. The sun was streaming in the window. It must have been late morning already. As Lavender sat still the feeling she had had the previous day returned to her. She found herself totally overwhelmed by it. She had to find out what it was. She slid out of the bed, dressed quickly and hurried out of the door.

-----------------------------------------

Bunnie helped Chalk out of the medical hut. Chalk had started complaining as soon as she had woken up that morning. She was demanding to be released. After a bit of an argument and a few hard stares Chalk had finally been cleared. She was still pretty wobbly and a bit unsure on her feet but otherwise she looked pretty fine. She was still wrapped up in a few bandages but her sparkling personality hadn't been grazed in the slightest. T2, Petya and Sally waited for them outside. Sally smiled as Chalk emerged.

"Glad to see you back on your feet." said T2.

"They don't feel like my feet yet." said Chalk.

"If ah were you sugah I'd get back into bed." said Bunnie catching Chalk as she stumbled slightly.

"No way. I'm fine." replied Chalk gruffly.

"Can't really argue with that." said Petya.

Chalk nodded at her.

"Too right." she said.

Sally walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here Bunnie." she said.

"You sure Sally girl?" asked Bunnie letting go of Chalk.

"Sure. I want to talk to Chalk anyway." replied Sally.

T2, Petya and Bunnie watched as Sally and Chalk moved off slowly.

"She's a resilient person our Chalk." said T2.

"Resilient is a bit mild. Tough as one of Sonia's muffins would be a bit closer." said Petya.

"Don't let her hear you saying that or…." started Bunnie.

"….or there will be hell to pay!" finished another voice.

They turned to see Sonia and Manic walking towards them.

"If you don't like my cooking go jump off a bridge!" grumbled Sonia.

"Sorry Sonia." said Petya.

Sonia nodded at her.

"Did you get it?" asked T2 getting down to serious business.

"Yep." said Manic holding up a small disc.

"Excellent. Come on. We have to find out what this disk contains." said T2 grabbing the disk and turning round.

Everyone followed him into a nearby hut. Bunnie was the last one to enter and she couldn't help noticing a small spray of small stars flowing off Lavender's tails as she shot past the hut at a run. If she hadn't been busy with business she would have stopped and asked her what the hurry was.

Inside the hut were a few computers and various other pieces of machinery. T2 plugged the disk into a computer and turned to Manic.

"Did you scan this for tracker signals or security codes?" he said.

"No." replied Manic, "There wasn't time."

T2 nodded and turned back to the computer.

"Then I'll have to go in and debug it before we open the files." he said.

"Careful T2." said Petya.

T2 nodded as he put a small set of electrodes on his head. He slipped his left hand holding the Power Stone into a glove and closed his eyes. When he opened them he was standing on a strange looking blue floor. Green lines shot across it. Large building like structure rose above him to such a height that he couldn't see the top. He had done this before. He was in the file structure of the disk itself. Robotnik had encoded all his top secret data with internal tracking systems. He used then…or tried to use them to locate Knotlake. If a file containing an unchallenged tracker file was present on a disk when the data was opened it automatically send out a signal giving its precise location. Robotnik had hoped that this would allow him to find Knotlake. He was wrong of course and he usually just used the system to protect his data now more than anything.

T2 looked around himself. Everything seemed quiet. Just then several shadows appeared around T2. He quickly jumped to the side as several large explosive mines hit the ground causing a rippling electric field. Part of the field caught T2's leg flipping him over. He rolled and got up quickly. He turned round to see a huge data protection bot had dropped in on him. The bot was shaped like a giant four-legged spider. It had a large electric gun mounted on the bottom and several mine launchers on the side. The gun swung towards T2 and fired. A huge crackling beam of electricity shot towards him. He jumped and rolled to the side. He twisted his tails and flew to the side. The bots were pretty stupid and if he could get it to fire again….the bot did just that. It fired and rotated its gun to follow T2 carving off one of its own legs as it swung the beam round. The robot fell to the floor. T2 quickly leaped forwards and landed on the bot. He opened a small panel in its top and thrust his hand into the opening. The Deep Power Stone in his hand glowed and the bot whined. Seconds later it disintegrated into a stream of data and then vanished from view. T2 closed his eyes again.

He opened then to see he was back in the hut. He took off the glove and electrodes and steeped back. It was a bit tiring what he had just done. The other looked at him.

"I did it. The tracking system is down." he said.

"Good job T2." said Sonia.

T2 had turned back to the computer.

"Computer, run sweeper program and then open the files." he said.

The computer beeped and a few seconds later a list of files came up. T2 pressed his finger on a few of them.

"Right what we got? Status report, troop numbers…….what's this?" said T2.

"What is it sugah?" said Bunnie looking over his shoulder.

"We got a personal log entry from Robotnik himself." said T2.

"Really?!" said Manic surprise.

"Whatever it is it must be important." said Sonia, "We haven't had one of those in a long time."

"Computer, crack access codes and open file number 14739."

The computer beeped and the file opened.

"It looks like Robotnik is furious at our rescue of Sally." said T2, "What?!"

"What is it?" asked Manic.

"Listen to this." said T2, "……not only that but now Tails has gone missing. He is not responding to any signals. If those Freedom Fighters have done it again…..idle threat."

"Tails?!" said Bunnie totally shocked.

"But we never rescued him." said Manic.

"What's going on?" said Sonia.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender stopped running for a moment. She blinked and looked around.

"How did I get here?" she said to herself.

She was standing on the edge of the Great Forest looking out over the barren plains that lead towards Robotropolis. She shook her head. The feeling was still there but for some reason she couldn't tell where it was coming from. The last thing she remembered was waking up in bed. She took a few steps forward and suddenly stopped. Suddenly a large blue blur caught her eye. Panic suddenly set in and she turned to flee. She tried to shapeshift but couldn't. Suddenly she found herself flying towards a tree.

-----------------------------------------

Links and Tails walked along under the shade of the trees. They didn't need it really. The sky was full of clouds and the suns heat was virtually nonexistent. They stopped and sat down.

"It's hopeless." said Tails, "Knotlake is too well hidden for anyone to just find it."

Links just stared at a tree. There were a few moments of silence.

"I mean we don't even know a rough location. How are we supposed to just stumble onto it?" said Tails.

Suddenly Links' head shot up and he looked to the side.

"There's someone there!" he said.

-----------------------------------------

Sally held Chalk's hand as they walked along. Chalk had wanted to get out of the village and she and Sally had made there way down to the forest at the foot of the mountain.

"It's good to be out of bed." said Chalk, "I hate doing nothing."

Sally nodded at her.

"Especially when there is so much work to do." continued Chalk.

They stopped for a moment next to a large bush. Sally sighed and was about to speak when she heard something. Chalk saw her expression change.

"Sally? What is it?" she said.

"Do you hear that?" replied Sally.

Chalk listened. She could hear voices coming from nearby. She listened closely.

"…….Knotlake is too well hidden for anyone to just find it." said a familiar voice.

Chalk was stunned. It couldn't be. Sally seemed to be thinking the same thing. They moved closer to the bush and looked through it. On the other side a few meters away sat a blue fox and next to him a metal fox with two tails. They were both stunned. The metal fox spoke.

"I mean we don't even know a rough location. How are we supposed to just stumble onto it?" he said.

"T…T…..Ta……TAILS?!" said Sally to herself.

Suddenly the blue fox leapt up of his seat.

"There's someone there!" he said.

He spun towards the bush Sally and Chalk were hiding in and leapt towards it. He spun his staff forward in front of him. Sally and Chalk stumbled backwards out of the bush. Chalk lost her footing and fell over backwards. The fox cleared the bush and landed in a straddle across the middle of her. He dug his staff down so the two blades came down on either side of Chalk's neck.

"CHALK!" cried Sally.

"SALLY HELP!" cried Chalk.

"What are you doing?!" said the fox glaring at Chalk.

Chalk struggled but she was still a bit weak and couldn't get free. Sally leapt forwards at the fox. The fox quickly flung his arm forward. A huge gust of powerful wind swept the feet out from under her and she landed with a thud on her stomach. Suddenly she felt a cold sensation around her legs. She looked over to see that they were encased in ice sticking her to the ground. The whole thing had taken only a few short seconds. Just then the bush rustled and the metal fox barged his way through. He stopped dead. His jaw dropped.

"Sally?! Chalk?!" he said.

"You know these people?" said the blue fox.

"Yes Links." replied the metal fox.

"Tails?" said Sally, "Tails is that you?"

"They seem to know you too." said the blue fox.

"Let them go Links." urged the metal fox.

Links didn't move for a moment and then rose up from his position over Chalk. He pulled his staff out of the ground and spun away. He swept an arm towards Sally and she felt the ice around her legs melt. She scrambled to her feet and raced to Chalk's side. She helped her to her feet.

"Tails?" said Chalk still slightly shaken.

The fox looked at them. They both knew immediately.

"TAILS!" cried Chalk as she brushed off Sally and stumbled over to him.

She threw her arms around him and rubbed her head on his shoulder. It was then that Chalk really noticed Tails body. She pulled away from him and stumbled backwards. Sally caught her.

"What's going on?" said Chalk rather nervously.

"And who's this?" said Sally equally nervous.

"This is Links. He's my uncle." said Tails.

"Your uncle!" said Sally totally astounded.

Links grunted at them.

"What's going on?" said Chalk again.

Tails slowly explained about how Links had rescued him and returned his mind.

"I don't believe. It's just a trick!" said Chalk, "That's not possible."

"There is one way to be sure." said Sally.

"How?" asked Chalk looking at Tails slightly suspiciously.

Sally looked at Links. He looked back at her in return. He didn't even blink.

"Links." said Sally rather nervously.

"Yeeees." replied Links.

"Can I…..can I see that blue gem?"

"Sally what are you doing?" said Chalk.

"I've used the Deep Power Stones before. There power is identical to power rings. If what Tails said is true and this is pure ring substance then I will know." said Sally turning back to Links, "Can I touch it?"

Links glanced sideways at Tails who nodded at him. Slowly Links lowered his staff and pointed the end of it towards Sally. Slowly Sally reached forwards with her hand. As it neared the blue gem she felt a tingling sensation in her hand. It got stronger and she felt it moving up her arm. Suddenly her arm started to glow purple. Sally quickly pulled her arm away and stared at the gem. Links smiled slightly.

"It's true." said Sally, "The last time that happened was back during Doomsday."

Chalk was just looking at Tails and Links.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender woke up and shook her head. She was lying on a metal floor in a fairly dark room. She pushed her hands out and propped herself up. She felt rather dizzy from when she had hit the tree. She looked around and yelped. She was sitting in a prison cell in what must be Robotnik's head quarters. Blinding fear shook her mind. She didn't know what to do. She wished she could just shapeshift into a small speck of dust and vanish. But she couldn't. It was then that she heard footsteps coming up the corridor. Lavender found herself scrambling to the back of the cell. The footsteps grew louder and eventually the large form of Robotnik came into view. He looked down at the small kitsune cowering in the corner.

"Well hello there." said Robotnik.

Lavender just whimpered softly. She was terrified.

"I have always wanted to meet you. I have heard a lot about you little guardian."

Lavender whimpered again.

"I have always wondered what would happen if I was to robotisise you. The power of all of Mobius' magical powers at my finger tips. Well we will find out very soon."

Robotnik gave a small laugh and walked off. Lavender curled harder into the corner of the cell.


	5. United We Stand

Chapter 5 – United We Stand

T2 and Petya sat side by side at the edge of the village. Miles and Alicia were playing a little way off. T2 yawned. It was approaching late afternoon and the smell of dinner wafted across the entire village.

"I hope Sonia gets it right this time." he said with a snigger.

"Nothing can be worst than those muffins." replied Petya.

"Well it smells good anyway."

"It does."

Just then the wind started to pick up. A cold wind swept past them making T2 shiver.

"That's odd." he said.

"Do you see that?" asked Petya.

T2 looked at where she was pointing. A small whirlwind was passing across the plain below. It suddenly veered to the side and headed straight for the village.

"General alarm!" cried T2.

Petya suddenly closed her eyes and thought. In a hut a fair distance away a computer received the incoming thought. A loud siren went off around the village. The whirlwind continued to approach the village. Just then it started to spin slower. Its width increased and it came to a stop a few meters outside the village. Sonia, Manic, Charles and Bunnie had arrived now and were standing beside T2 and Petya. Miles and Alicia had run back into the village. They were now standing on either side of Bunnie looking slightly worried.

The Whirlwind gave a final twist and exploded outwards. Everyone instinctively covered there eyes and huddle up as the wind brushed past them. They looked up and gasped. Standing where the center of the whirlwind had been was a blue fox. Around him stood a metal fox, Sally and Chalk. The blue fox spun a large golden staff around and hit it off the floor. As he did there was a clap of thunder. Everyone jumped.

"Sally! Chalk! What's going on? Who is this?!" cried T2.

The four of them looked over at T2. Slowly they walked towards the group. Suddenly Bunnie screamed.

"OH MA STARS! It's….it's…….TAILS!" she cried.

"TAILS?!" cried Manic.

"Hello Bunnie." replied the metal fox calmly.

"Tails?" said T2 staring at the fox, "It is really you Tails?"

"It is T2." said Sally.

"What is going on here?!" cried Sonia.

Sally slowly explained all that Tails had told her with a little help from Chalk. Tails and Links stood silently outside the group waiting for the response. Finally T2 walked over to them. He looked Tails directly in the eye for a moment.

"Tails?" he said.

Tails nodded. T2 looked at him for a second and then threw his arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you again." he said, "I can't believe what Sally has just told us."

"Believe it." said Links, "It's all true."

T2 looked over at Links.

"So you're Tails' uncle." he said.

"Yes."

"You'll forgive me if I remain a little touchy about you."

"Of course." replied Links.

"Well Tails. I still can't believe it but…welcome back to us and welcome to Knotlake." said Petya stepping forwards.

As Petya said this Tails suddenly stumbled. He blinked heavily and clutched his head. Everyone stared at him. He suddenly screamed and fell to his knees. Sally was by his side in a second.

"Tails? Tails what's wrong?!" she said.

"Argh! I can feel it coming back!" groaned Tails.

His eyes started to flash red.

"OH GOD!" cried Sally leaping back up, "His robotosation programming is coming back."

"WHAT?!" roared Links.

He quickly swung his staff round and pointed it at Tails. The gem glowed and a beam of energy leapt from it hitting Tails. Tails groaned.

"It's coming back!" he cried, "The tracker program is activated and………"

Tails suddenly collapsed from the energy. T2 spun to Links.

"What did you do?!" he said quickly.

"I disabled his programming again but I fear I was too late. This new robotosation technology is unknown to me." said Links.

"Tails said something about a tracking system being activated." said Chalk suddenly.

T2 spun round and stared at her. No he thought.

"A tracker program!" he said, "I have to get in there. Manic give me a hand here."

Manic quickly stepped forwards and helped T2 pick up Tails. They quickly carried him over to a hut and went in. Inside was the same computer T2 had used earlier to debug the data disc. They put Tails down next to it and T2 quickly attached a set of electrodes to Tails head.

"I'm going in Manic." he said quickly putting on a set of electrodes and a glove.

"Be careful." said Manic.

T2 nodded and closed his eyes. He opened them to find himself in a large arena like structure. In the center of it was a large antenna looking device. It was a physical representation of the tracker program. It was definitely active. T2 ran towards it but was thrown back by an unseen foe. He scrambled to his feet and looked around. A metal twin tailed fox was standing a few meters away. Its eyes glowed red.

"Tails get out of the way!" screamed T2, "I have to deactivate that antenna!"

"No." replied the fox, "I am not Tails. Once this program is active it will broadcast the location of Knotlake to my master. He will destroy you all."

"Tails why are you doing this!" cried T2.

"I am not Tails. I am the program which controls him. The robotisisation process put me in here. I was knocked out by that annoying Links character but not destroyed. The trigger was the name. That wolf friend of yours has sealed your fate. Mentioning Knotlake's name activated me again. Now I will take control again and you will all die!"

"Not as long as I'm here!" cried T2 raising his hand, "You will not control my friend any longer!"

A huge bolt of energy sailed upwards from T2's hand. It arced towards the metal fox and collided with the ground where he had been standing. The fox dodged the shot and threw his hands up. Suddenly a number of large laser cannons activated around the side of the arena. They all aimed at T2 and fired. He quickly took off to avoid the incoming fire. As fast as he could he flew to the antenna and grabbed onto the upper antenna array. He thrust his palm down on the surface and screamed. His palm glowed brightly and in a massive flash the antenna array exploded. T2 was flung backwards against the side of the arena. He groaned and tried to get up but couldn't. Just then the metal fox landed on top of him. The foxes tail blades were out and he closed them around T2's neck.

"You will pay for that fox! You destroyed the tracking program. No matter. If I kill you here you will die out there. A body cannot live without its mind. T2 felt the blades close around his neck. He couldn't do anything about it. He was paralyzed. At least Knotlake is safe he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and waited for the end. It didn't come. Suddenly he felt the blades rip from his neck. They caught part of his fur but T2 didn't care about this little injury. He opened his eyes and starred. A bright orange fox had appeared from nowhere and had hit the metal fox off to one side.

"Tails?!" cried T2.

The orange fox looked at him and smiled. He quickly looked back at the metal fox who was pulling himself out of the arena wall.

"Now we finish this!" said Tails, "I haven't been strong enough to face you until now. But finally your time has come!"

The metal fox was suddenly encased in a large black cube. The cube shook for a second and then turned completely opaque. Tails gritted his teeth and flung his arms outwards. The cube exploded into fragments taking the metal fox with it. Tails collapsed to his knees exhausted. T2 found his strength returning and he made his way slowly over to Tails. He put a hand on him and closed his eyes.

He opened then and promptly collapsed to the ground. Petya darted to his side and helped him up. He looked around the room. Everyone else including the children had now entered the room. T2 glanced over at Tails. He was stirring slightly. They waited and gradually he woke. He blinked his metal eyes and then shook his head. He rose his head and looked at everyone. He finally stopped on T2.

"Thank you." he said slowly and collapsed to the ground again.

Links walked over to Tails and placed the end of his staff on his back. The gem glowed and Tails was encased in a bright blue glow. Suddenly Tails sprang to his feet shocking everyone.

"It's gone." he said half to himself.

"What's gone Tails?" asked Chalk.

"The tracker program….the program itself…..everything! I can feel my whole mind again!" he said almost frantically.

"You're truly free now nephew." said Links.

Tails suddenly stopped and looked down at himself.

"Free of everything but this." he said brushing his hand across his metal body.

Sally suddenly jumped forwards and grabbed Tails' arm.

"We can fix that Tails. Come on." she said pulling his arm.

Tails resisted and pulled his arm away from Sally. She turned and looked at him with surprise.

"Tails?" she said.

"No Sally. Not yet. Someday but not yet." replied Tails.

"What do you mean Tails?" asked Manic.

"I've been like this for two years and so has…." Tails took a deep breath, "……and so has Amy."

"Tails? What are you saying?" asked Sonia.

"Amy and I were captured together. We were robotisised together and we will be de-robotisised together." replied Tails.

"Tails…….no." said Petya.

"Yes Petya." replied Tails looking at her, "I will stay like this. I will stay like this until we rescue Amy. And then we will be de-robotisised together."

Suddenly Charles flew in through the door. He almost fell over in his haste. T2 turned to look at him.

"Charles?" he said, "What is it?"

"It's Lavender. I can't find her anywhere."

"What?!" cried Tails barging to the front of the crowd, "What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She isn't in the village." said Charles.

"Then where is she?!" cried Tails.

"I think I might know." said Links behind them.

They all turned to look at him. Links was actually looking nervous. It didn't fit his proud figure. He just didn't look right.

"You're daughter is the Guardian of Mobius and the Protector of the Vault of Forever is she not." he said.

"How do you know that?" said Tails.

"Do you forget? I have watched you since you were born. I have always taken an interest in how you were doing and since the incident two years ago involving my brother I have followed your daughters path very closely."

"Ok then, yes she is. What's that got to do with anything?" said Tails.

"She can sense things. Things you wouldn't even notice if it wasn't for her." continued Links.

"Actually she has been acting a little funny." said Bunnie virtually to herself.

Links heard her.

"What has she been doing?" he said.

"Oh it's probably nothing. She said she sensed 'them', as she calls them, again." said Bunnie.

"Them?!" said Tails, "You mean my parents?"

Links shook his head.

"It is as I feared. She felt my presence. I may not be a member of Pholon anymore but I do carry the energy and the signature of them. I cannot escape that anymore than I can escape my own death." said Links.

"What does that mean then?" said Sally.

"She must have gone out looking for me and was……"

Tails face hit the floor.

"……..and was captured." he said blinking.

"Captured!" said T2, "You mean by…."

"By Robotnik." said Links slowly.

Sonia gasped.

"Then he might……." she started to say.

"He might robotisise her." finished Links.

"No." said Tails quietly.

"We have to move." said T2 quickly, "NOW!"

-----------------------------------------

Lavender huddled in a corner of her cell. She was cold, hungry and most of all scared. Her true six year form had come out and she had lost all thoughts other than fear. A cold wind blew down the corridor and whistled around the empty prison cells. Lavender was the only person here. She whimpered softly to herself.

Just then she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. They weren't the same as before. They made a loud metallic clang as they hit the floor. Lavender yelped as a robotic hedgehog came round the edge of her cell. The robot looked down at her and it's eyes flashed. There was a slight pinkish tint to the hedgehog's metal body. The door of the cell swung open and the hedgehog entered. It grabbed Lavender by the arm and yanked her up. Lavender tried to struggle but couldn't get free. The hedgehog pulled her from her cell and down the corridor. Lavender suddenly realized who it was.

"Mother?" she said nervously.

The hedgehog glanced back at her and its eyes flashed again. It turned away and continued to pull her down the corridor. Lavender started struggling even more.

"Mother don't do it! Please mother! Amy stop please!" she wailed at the top of her voice, "PLEASE!"

-----------------------------------------

A large whirlwind came to rest on a small hill outside Robotropolis. It dispersed to reveal Links, Tails, Chalk, Bunnie, Petya, T2 and Sally. Tails looked at the city.

"No time to lose Links. We have to go!" he said.

Links nodded at him. The lines of dark blue fur on his body started to move faster. He rose his staff.

"Remember the plan." he said quickly.

Another whirlwind ripped up from the ground. It scooped up Links, Tails and Chalk and carried them into the city. T2 watched for a second and then turned to the other.

"Come on we have to hurry!" he said.

T2, Petya, Bunnie and Sally ran down the small hill towards the city.

-----------------------------------------

"PLEASE DON'T!" cried Lavender, "STOP MOTHER! NO!"

The capsule suddenly slammed down around her and she stopped screaming. She looked upwards and then back down. The robotisised Amy left the room. Lavender looked after her a tear starting to form in her eye.

"Mother." she said quietly.

"Oh she can't help it." said a voice.

Lavender gulped as Robotnik appeared in the room.

"Since I robotisised her she has made an excellent servant." he said.

Lavender backed away, flattening herself against the glass at the back of the capsule. Robotnik placed his hand on a large lever on a console next to him.

"And now you will be one too." he said.

Just then there a whistling sound. Robotnik removed his hand and turned around. The large metal door that covered the entrance to the room was turning blue in colour. Suddenly the door shattered into a multitude of fragments. Robotnik ducked as several shards nearly hit him. He stood up to see three figures standing in the doorway. They were Chalk, a blue fox and the robotic Tails. Tails had his tails blades extended and had used then to shatter the door when Links had frozen it solid with a blast of ice.

"YOU!" roared Robotnik.

"Yes me!" cried Tails.

"WHAT!" cried Robotnik, "What's going on here?!"

"That was down to me." said Links stepping forwards.

"Don't worry Lavender! We'll get you out of there!" cried Chalk.

Lavender suddenly leaped forwards and pressed her nose against the glass.

"CHALK!" she cried happily.

Chalk stepped forwards and swung her gun round. She aimed it at the robotisiser and fired. The shot hit it but to her surprise bounced off. Robotnik laughed.

"Do you think I'd be stupid enough to build my robotisiser so you could destroy them like that?" he said.

Before anyone could react he reached over and pulled the level. The robotisiser activate and Lavender started to panic. Robotnik laughed but was cut short as the entire building shook. The lights flickered and suddenly went out. Tails let out a cry.

"Looks like the others got the power supply!" he cried as the robotisiser shut off.

"Cure you, you retched Freedom Fighters!" roared Robotnik, "But your little victory will be short lived! The robotisisers run off a separate power supply!"

As if to confirm what he just said the robotisiser suddenly came back online. Links suddenly felt a surge of anger. He hadn't felt anything like it in a long time. Not since he had left Pholon. It built inside him like a train out of control. He found it impossible to control himself. He didn't know what was happening. The dark blue lines all over his body glowed brightly and suddenly changed colour to yellow. Chalk and Tails gasped. Links rose his staff.

"You will not get away with this Robotnik! Feel my anger you cowardly scum! WIND! WATER! FLAMES! LIGHTNING! ICE! COME TO ME NOW!" cried Links.

Energy built around the ends of his staff. He swung it round and the roof of the building was suddenly ripped away. Storm clouds like nothing seen before were forming in the sky. They glowed with a yellow glow. Links pointed his staff at the robotisiser and almost instantly a huge lightning bolt soared out of the sky and hit it. The robotisiser exploded on contact causing a huge explosion. Lavender was knocked to the floor. Robotnik was looking worried now. He scrambled to his feet and ran to a small hatchway in the wall. He dived through it just as Links turned his attention to him. He fired a gigantic wall of ice towards the door but it was too late, Robotnik had escaped. Tails ran over to where Lavender had fallen. He picked her up. Remarkable she was totally unharmed just a little shaken.

"Lavender? Lavender, you ok?" said Tails.

Slowly Lavender opened her eyes. She saw Tails' face and screamed. Tails hugged her tighter.

"It's ok Lavender. I'm back. It's me." he said.

"Tails?" said Lavender slowly, "Tails is it really you?"

"Yes." he said.

Lavender flung her arms around him and they both stayed like that. Chalk walked over to Links. He was staring at the iced off doorway.

"Looks like he got away." she said.

"He can't run forever." replied Links slowly, "One day he will be defeated. One day."

Chalk put an arm on his shoulder and he smiled.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Knotlake was still alive the next morning. The story of Lavender's rescue had been circulated around the entire village. Miles and Alicia had been slightly put out that they hadn't been allowed to go but understood why. Lavender had been told all about Links and Tails. She had been slightly confused at first but got it in the end. The sun was starting to rise higher as Tails and Lavender sat next to the lake. Neither of them where speaking. They just stared at the lake smiling. Finally Lavender looked away from the lake and looked at Tails. His metal body glinted in the morning light.

"Dad?" she said softly.

"Yes Lavender?" said Tails looking over at her.

"Will you stay like that forever?"

Tails shook his head.

"No. One day I'll be changed back." he said.

"But why not now?"

"Lavender. You know I love you. You're the light of my life."

"Yes."

"Well I love Amy too. She's still out there. She's still dead inside and encased in metal. It happened when we were together. I just don't feel right changing back when I know that Amy is still out there."

The expression on Lavender's face slowly changed. Tails had seen this happen before. The small child melted away and the twenty year old came out. She looked at Tails and then placed her hand in Tails'.

"I understand father." she said.

Tails smiled at her.

-----------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the village Links was pacing over a small area of dirt. He had found a small isolated spot near the edge of the village where he could be alone to think. He shook his head.

"Why did I do it?" he said to himself slowly, "I've never done that since I left Pholon."

He resumed his pacing and then spun and swung his staff round. The staff made contact with a large rock and shattered it into pieces. Links rose his head and gave a few dry sobs. He collapsed to his knees.

"Why do I have this power?! WHY?! Oh Alindel I wish you were still here! God I miss you!"

He collapsed over sideways, resting on the shattered boulder, and gave a few more dry sobs.

"I know it's something they did to me before they cast me out! I know it! Dammit Alindel! Why did you have to leave me? You kept me focussed! Now I have nothing!"

Links fell into silence and started to sob slowly.

-----------------------------------------

Sally held out her arm to steady Chalk. She looked at her with concern.

"Chalk, you really should rest. You're still not fully healed you know." said Sally.

"Oh I'm fine Sally." replied Chalk fairly gruffly, "I've heard that too much."

"Well it's true. That shot you took was pretty bad."

Chalk suddenly pulled her arm away and walked firmly over to a seat. She sat down and looked at Sally with an annoyed expression.

"There! I'm sitting down. You happy?!" she said.

"Yes." said Sally sitting down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"It must have been a bit exciting when Links did his bit." said Sally.

"Yeah. It certainly surprised me. You should have been there. Thunder, lightning, ice……I mean it was like he was possessed!" replied Chalk.

"Hmm….." said Sally.

"Sally?" enquired Chalk.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It all seems a bit strange. Links just shows up out of nowhere and rescues Tails. It's too convenient."

"I suppose so Sally. Mind you he has proved he can be trusted. If he was working for Robotnik then……"

"It's not Robotnik that worries me." interrupted Sally.

"Really?"

"No. It's this whole Pholon thing coming up again. I don't like it."

"Well let's see how it goes shall we?"

"That's all we can do Chalk. That's all we can do."


End file.
